


Crystal Clear

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Image, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, female body hair, loving consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Connie expects her and Steven will be experiencing their first time soon, the problem? A sudden bout of self-consciousness causes a bit of an accident that she has to hide from her boyfriend, or at least try to.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend and you can find me on twitter.com/NsfwSwindle if you want to commission me or know when new fics are published

Connie was not a girl who bent to peer pressure. She never paid such teasing any mind and that in turn made her easy to ignore, with any comments about her being made behind her back, and Connie couldn’t care less what others thought of her. Though even for such an indifferent girl puberty had been a difficult time. Her family’s constant moving was difficult enough, though she had adjusted to that with time, but her body’s many changes were not planned or premeditated, she had not been warned nor was she given a time table and as such it turned her world upside down. Of all the changes her ascent to womanhood brought however, body hair was one that took her by surprise the most and which she despaired over the most. Learning to shave had been one thing, the realization she’d have to keep at it though, was an entirely separate hurdle to overcome. Worst of all, it seemed she had inherited her father’s own rampant hair growth and any progress as to shaving it clean would be undone in relatively little time. 

Early on Connie had accepted that shaving in her case was a losing battle, and had taken learned to take her hairiness in stride, but her reputation as the “hairy girl” in any school she was enrolled in was an albatross around her neck much harder to ignore than her previous status as “the quiet one” or “the nerd”. By the time she had started dating Steven she had gotten used to all of this, and the fact he had never made her feel weird or different for her hair most definitely played a part in her falling for him. However, that was long ago and now things between them had escalated quite severely. A week ago they had gone on a date to the beach, nothing unusual about that, but it had been a spur of the moment thing, and it had been late late late. 

They had been setting in each others arms each on the verge of sleep when Connie’s hand began to wander. Face nuzzled into Steven’s neck as they rested, her hand began to run itself along his leg, soon further wandering to his inner thigh. Her boyfriend made no comment when her fingers brushed against his penis and neither did she, initially pulling her hand back out of surprise though soon it returned. They had very rarely done anything of this sort, but for some reason Connie felt particularly emboldened to do so. Between the cool ocean breeze and being held in Steven’s arms, close enough to take in his wonderful scent, Connie felt unusually randy and the desire to feel her boyfriend grew tremendously after that first accidental touch. 

Smoothly, Connie’s hand had worked back to where it was but this time she didn’t back off or shy away. Her fingers ran lightly against what she surmised was the head, the fabric between them evidently not suppressing any pleasure as she could feel Steven twitch for her. Connie was proud she could elicit such a response and grew hungry for more soon afterwards pressing her hand against his cock and feeling it harden beneath her grasp. Steven made a low groaning sound in response which caused Connie’s arms to break out in goosebumps, she didn’t think it was fair that he could do something so absent-mindedly that she found so sexy, but put that thought aside to better focus. Connie’s hand ran slowly down Steven’s pant leg, noticing how his loose shorts pitched up more and more as she continued. Still, Steven’s cock grew to Connie’s rising fascination who had not yet realized her boyfriend’s size. 

With her face still buried in Steven’s neck, now out of bashfulness than cuddling comfort, Connie continued to rub and fondle his penis through his clothes.She could practically feel the heat radiating through the fabric and the sound of Steven’s breathing getting more and more ragged told her she was doing something right. 

“Ah, Connie…” Steven moaned in his deep register, which sent an even deeper flush along Connie’s cheeks.

“Shh, Steven, just stay still baby~” Connie whispered, suddenly leaning into this with far more comfort.

Steven however found it hard to stay still with the alien sensation of someone else’s hand on his privates filling him with a nervous sexual energy. His head moved away from Connie’s before he pressed his lips against hers, tongues clashing as he turned his body towards her. Before Connie could do anything, she found herself beneath Steven, his legs kneeling on either side of her own all without their lips leaving each other’s. Connie’s hand continued to move against Steven’s tent and he moaned into her mouth, hips unconsciously moving against her touch all the while. Finally, when they could not hold their breath any longer, they broke their kiss and they finally took proper notice of the situation. Connie’s hand stopped moving as if she finally caught on to what she was doing, though she had been perfectly lucid, and Steven stared down at where her hand pressed against his cock, panting and heart racing. 

Steven rolled off of Connie and made a deep exhale. Both tried to catch their breath and Connie was vaguely aware that she had managed to ruin her panties. The two of them parted ways that night, unable to overcome that awkwardness that remained but they still had a date later that week and both remained excited, possibly even more so than before. That night she stayed up most of the night fingering and playing with herself, amazed by her own boldness and hungrier than ever for her boyfriend. At the time she wasn’t even giving her bush a thought, only focusing on the idea of Steven and her finally having sex and how wonderful it would be. However, as that next date came closer and closer, Connie’s excitement was replaced with anxiety as often happened. Steven had literally never said anything about her body hair, even when she wore a two piece bathing suit with both her pits and navel on open display, but that didn’t necessarily meant he approved. Sure he had never said something disparaging, but that wasn’t really explicit approval was it?

The night before their date, that voice in the back of her head was near impossible to ignore, it had been a long time since she’d used a razor but she was going to have to do just that. Unfortunately for Connie, she was more than a little out of practice when it came to shaving and she quickly realised she was doing a good deal more harm than good. She had been careful to use scissors to trim it down as much as possible and she was careful as could be when she came anywhere near her lips, but when it came to shaving the bulk of her mound, in the pubic area and trailing up her navel, for whatever reason she continued to knick herself and she could already tell she was getting razor burned. Unfortunately for Connie though she had already put in too much work and quitting now would make her look objectively worse so she finished the job, eyes watering at how badly she had botched it. She had intended to start with her bush before shaving her other areas clean, effectively getting the hardest part out of the way, but she had messed that up badly enough that she didn’t even want to attempt shaving the rest of herself.

One thing was clear, under no circumstances was Steven going to see this. No matter what happened Connie was adamant that Steven would not be getting her out of her pants. Unfortunately, as she should have known, Steven had a way of lowering her guard, and a way of making the impossible happen. They had had a wonderful time and the thoughts of anything sexual or what she had done soon slipped out of her mind as they enjoyed the summer and Beach City’s boardwalk. Reclining in the back of Steven’s, once his father’s, van all of Connie’s worries and fears slipped as his lips met hers. Immediately their bodies tangled together only the differences in melanin clearly separating their bodies as each grinded against the other and they mingled tongues. This time it was Steven who struck first, Connie’s shorts were unbuttoned and his hand pressed against her panties, rubbing slowly at the slit beneath.

“Oh, Steven~” Connie broke their kiss to moan, as he once again buried his face in her neck and covered it in light kisses.

Connie’s hips grinded against his touch and her hands found themselves wrapped about his back and held him close, needing his touch and his embrace. Hormones raged inside the both of them and their desire grew by the second. Before long the two found themselves stripping, unbound by prior bashfulness and invigorated by their mutual love and lust. Connie threw her shirt aside and allowed her bra to drop in front of her. Breasts now bared, Steven’s hands wandered, as they had before. Connie gave a low moan as she felt Steven’s soft hands upon her chest, thumbs brushing over and tracing her nipples as he pressed his lips to hers again. Connie ran her hands along Steven’s broad chest in turn and enjoyed the squish there with the hard muscle still felt beneath, yearning growing by the second.

When Steven broke their kiss Connie was feeling lightheaded and didn’t even react when he began to pull her skirt down and leaving her in just her panties. He was midway through removing those as well when it all came back to Connie, the attempt to shave and how disastrously it had gone. Immediately she pushed herself away from Steven scooting further to the front of the van and holding her panties up to keep them from slipping lower down her thighs. 

“U-Uh, maybe we shouldn’t do this right now Steven…” Connie suggested as Steven watched with disappointment. 

“Wh-what’s wrong Connie did I do something…” Steven hesitated, unwilling to voice his doubts. There was a worry beneath the surface that he would not be able to satisfy his girlfriend.

  
  
  


“I-I just d-don’t want to do  _ that _ , I mean, not that there’s anything…” She had been trying to not look Steven in the eye, but when she did her resolve cracked, he looked crushed and doubtful which she couldn’t handle.

“I-I just, well….” Connie continued and with a sigh pulled her patnies the rest of the way down, knowing that Steven would likely catch on to why she was suddenly so hesitant.

Connie reluctantly slipped her underwear off and set them aside, spreading her legs and allowing Steven to see her shame. Her genital area had a visible rash about it and Connie could see the question of ‘why’ on Steven’s eyes as he looked back up at her.

“I-I thought you might like it if I tried to shave.” Connie explained with a whimper. 

Steven smirked, much to Connie;s surprise, once her explanation had sunk in, she could be such a worrywart and luckily he had the means to fix her little problem, but first he had to have his curiosity sated.

“Oh Connie, why would you think that?” He asked with a gentle smile.

“I don’t know, I’m just,  _ so _ hairy, and I thought you might like it if I looked more like the other girls…”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna date those other girls and I don’t love them either. I love Connie Maheswaran and she’s the girl I want to spend my life with, hair and all.” He told her, holding her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

Connie’s face beamed but she still couldn’t bring herself to look at Steven with how silly she felt for worrying about something so silly. “It’s just that...I never heard you say you really liked my hair so-”

“So what?” Steven interrupted causing Connie to blush over her foolishness, “The truth is I never really cared, I mean it’s not like I shave at all, but to be honest….”

Connie could feel Steven’s eyes all over her body, inspecting her up and down and when she looked back at him, their eyes met and he kept his gaze on her.

“Now though, that I see you like, uh,  _ this _ , I find your hair really really, like, sexy.” Despite his stumbling over his words, Steven sounded extremely earnest one of his many qualities that had endeared him to her. 

Looking at Connie her legs were covered in black hair as were her arms, with beautiful bushes of raven hair on her pits. Conspicuously of course her abdomen and genitals were absolutely bare, but Steven couldn’t fault her for doubting herself since everyone questions themselves at some point. His large hands ran down her hips and legs before spreading them apart. Ignoring how tight his pants had gotten, Steven opted to focus on Connie for the moment as she deserved. His tongue pressed against Connie’s entrance and sent a shiver up her spine now that she was finally being touched and she let out a moan as he slowly brought his tongue up her slit until it eventually struck her clit.

“Just sit back Connie and let me help you.” Steven told her and finally ran his tongue over the area just above her pussy.

The sensation against her razor burn was painful at first but quickly that feeling was soothed and she realized that the rash was evaporating. Connie kicked herself for forgetting her boyfriend’s saliva could heal wounds, of course this would be the obvious solution to her problems. Connie watched in wonder as the trail Steven’s tongue lead was soon followed by healed skin and regrown hair. After a minute Steven had completely soothed her skin and her pubic area took on its previous healthy and very furry appearance, but he was not finished and turned his full attention on her pussy which was by this time creaming itself in anticipation. Steven’s hands pulled her thighs closer to him, now pressing against his shoulders as he insisted on getting a deeper and deeper taste of her. Connie’s head reeled back as her womanhood was teased and touched in ways never before experienced and all she could think of was how much more she wanted to do this with Steven.

By the time Steven moved his face out from between her legs Connie felt very much on the edge of cumming and she quickly shoved his face, and tongue, back where they belonged, grinding her furry cunt against him while her hand kneaded at her own breast, loving every second of every sensation. When climax finally found her, her hips rocked and rolled against Steven as her whole body quivered with long put off satisfaction. Her hand remained in Steven’s soft curly hair all the while as he dutifully continued to lick her evermore soaked womanhood until she finally untensed and released him from between her thighs. Connie was still panting, exhausted from her orgasm, as Steven rose to his knees and pulled her close. His balls sat in front of her entrance as his cock laid upon her dense jungle, pre dripping upon it, and Connie bit her lips in anticipation once she saw the hungry look in his eyes.

Without a word Steven cocked his hips backward and slid his cock down to face her pussy, head pressing against a slick quim covered entrance. Connie gave him a quick nod, heart and mind racing with excitement and more than wet to accommodate even his impressive girth. Slowly, Steven began to enter her, and Connie felt like a fool for having forced him to eat her out for so long when they could have gotten straight to this. He started slowly though given how ready she was for him he could’ve thrust deep and filled her and she would’ve felt little pain. Instead, she felt more and more pleasure slowly envelop her until Steven finally slid himself down to the base. Connie’s toes curled and she bit her lip to stifle an embarrassingly loud moan, instead she gave a deep purr that served to urge him onward.

“I’m fine Steven, please k-keep going.” 

“J-Just tell me if you need me to stop or-or something…” Steven told her before doing as asked.

His hips reared back slightly and thrust into her getting a trill moan in response. Once again he moved his hips back, but further this time and giving her a harder thrust and Connie responded with a gasping affirmation that he was doing well. Steven thrust even harder this time, feeling his heavy balls smack against her with an audible slap of skin on skin contact. 

“S-Steven~” Connie moaned, a hand trailing down his broad chest and down his navel, appreciating him and his wonderfully hairy and above all manly body.

That was all the confirmation Steven needed to really begin and his hips began to buck in steady rhythm. Despite all her best efforts Connie moaned louder and louder, soon not even bothering to cover her mouth or bit her lip to keep herself in check, having never gotten to experience something so wonderful as becoming one with her beloved. For his part Steven focused was likewise taken up entirely by her and his hands moved all along her starting at her hips. His thumbs rubbed and massaged at her dark dark nipples, her hands meeting his and holding them in place but when his wandering hand reached her face, thumb pressed into her mouth she practically melted for him, turned on beyond belief. 

Connie felt as if they were no longer two individuals, but a single beautiful being as Steven’s thrusting continued. This was far from fusion and yet somehow they had become one regardless and were it not for their separate skin tones she wouldn’t have been able to tell where one of them began and the other ended, such was her pleasure and joy. By the time Steven finally came she had already done so twice, her pussy clenching and clinging more around his cock with each orgasm. With each panting thrust her man drove closer and closer to climax until with a single grunt of enervation and one last slap of his balls on her ass, his cock began to flood Connie’s pussy. She made no sound, too tired to moan despite her immense satisfaction, and instead she just squirmed with pleasure at the feeling of his hot cum entering her. They hadn’t discussed what Steven would be doing when this time came, and she wasn’t on the pill, but for whatever reason this seemed fine for the moment.

Steven gently fell atop her and Connie eagerly clung to him with both legs and arms surrounding him. Both of them were exhausted beyond measure and they soon fell asleep there awash with affection and without a care for the consequences, the pieces could be picked up tomorrow, for now they slept for the first time as lovers who had finally given themselves fully to the other.


End file.
